Oh Baby
by Kitten1314
Summary: Basically Quentin having two Alphas, Penny and Elliot. Plus one drama with Margo, Julia, and so much more introduced though out the story. Just the life of an omega with 2 alphas. SMUT, BUT IT BALANCES WITH ALL THE FLUFF, seriously TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF.
1. Oh Baby

Okay guys, HIIII, I know it's been since 2013 since my last post but I am back, I think I might go back and redo some that I can better now because I have been reading fanficiton. Everyday I read it I have tabs of fan fiction TABS, but anyway I hope you enjoy this it is the Magicians and since I love alpha and omega stories I decide hey why not so here it is. And NO FLAMES, GOD I HATE THOSE THINGS.

The Magicians ( Alphas/Omega)

"Wake up, Q," whispered Elliot.

Let's just freeze for a minute, so Quentin, is actually sleep. He's fucking tired and his stupid mates, they can stay up a party, and drink, and sleep all the time, and not be tired at ALL. He has to wake up, make breakfast, go to school, talk to Alice, listen to Alice, learned new magic for things that don't even count as things. Try and defeat the beast, who for some reason if after him(Unknowing to Penny and Elliot). Plus sex, but sex was good. But he's so tired, tired is not good.

"I don't think he wants us to wake him up like this." said Penny turning on his side facing his mating mark on Quentin's neck.

"Oh your right he rather us do it like this," Elliot said getting on the other side.

Both Elliot and Penny bit their mating mark on his neck. Like really hard, and with that Quentin jerked up and Penny held him down as he moaned into the pillows.

"Ahh Eliot…fuck, Penny. Ohh stop- oh my god-, for a second, I can't-" And he came, untouched, he came all over his stomach and their bed,and a little bit on Elliot. Who scooped it up and put it in his mouth.

"Damn it, you guys! I'm tired and I'm sticky, w-wet, and j-just a m-mess." Quentin said, starting cry, mouth covered in his own come.

"Oh don't cry baby, shh it's okay." Penny said, pulling Quentin to his chest, fucking his mouth with his tongue.

"Aww your so perfect, omega, our little omega,"Elliot cooed and kissed his cheek.

Elliot was already on it, doing some sort of conjuring up a simple spell to get his baby clean. Soon enough Quentin was all clean, and he was just hiccuping slightly. This is how most mornings started off, for some reason that Elliot and Penny didn't know was why Quentin woke up in subspace. They tried not having sex before bed, it was a tragedy for Elliot. They tried not biting the bond mark, sleeping in separate rooms, which took a toll on Quentin, since he didn't feel protected without his alphas close by. They even tried, dare I say it, pain, yes pain, BDSM , whatever you call it. But that ended quickly since even though people think of Penny as a dick, he couldn't bring it upon himself to hurt his mate.

"Aww your so sweet Q, what to come back to us now baby. Yeah, thats it our little sexy, sweet omega." Elliot whispered in his ear.

"Don't wanna move. Don't make me." Quentin said shaking his head in Penny's shoulder trying to mold himself into the bed.

"It is okay baby, we're not going anywhere, okay. You wanna know why?" Elliot asked. Penny was brushing his lips across Quentin's neck and jaw making him shudder.

"Why?" The little omega asked.

"Because, your a good boy, our good boy." Penny answered for him.

"I'm a good boy?" Quentin asked with a cute smile on his face.

"A very good boy."Elliot and Penny said in unison, then smiled at each other.

"I'm such good boy." The omega said laughing as Penny started tickling him. Elliot laughed and joined in to tickling their omega until he was pink. They slowed down and all was heard was there heavy breathing. All of a sudden Quentin sat up with a jolt. Making his mates sit up with him on guard for any suspicious sounds they might have missed.

You see Alphas, Betas, and Omegas all have different characteristics. Now although omegas can be very intelligent, they lack in the 4 of the 5 senses that help them live. Sight, Hearing, Touch, and Smell, but they excel in taste. While Betas are average in everything, Alphas as pros at all of it. Which is why Quentin is very special because instead of having one alpha or beta, he has two alphas who can take down and threat that he can not sense. Now with that being said Quentin sometimes also gets irritated by it, and let's his mates know when enough is enough.

"What's wrong babe?" Penney asked on alert and mentally sighing when he sensed who it was.

"Collar." was all Quentin said rubbing his neck looking genuinely confused and upset. Looking on the verge of tears again, before it could escalate, Elliot cursed and jumped out of bed, which made Quentin whimper and reach out for him.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'll be right back." Elliot said running his hand down Quentin's back, making the omega purr. Penney growled when he realized what Elliot was thinking.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Was all he said, before he was out of bed too, both of them putting on some shorts.

"Don't leave. Please," Quentin demanded, looking quite devastated at the fact of his alphas leaving him, what did he do wrong.

"It's okay Q, we'll be right back with your collar, yea?" Penny said smoothing his long hair back.

"No!" He yelled. "I don't want you to go, you can't go, no,no, NO!" He ranted and on the last, no, all the power in the house to blow out . Elliot's playful demeanor changed in order to get their omega to listen. He crossed the room in long strides, causing Quentin to get scared and try to back up on the bed, but Elliot grabbed the back of his neck, making his omega freeze.

"Quentin! You have five minutes to be out of omega space if not, I'll pull you out of there, and you don't like that do you." He commanded him. Quentin looked at Penny who's face match Elliot.

He nodded. "Use your words." Penny said.

"No sir." He whispered.

"I can't hear you, louder!" Penny yelled. Causing Quentin to flinch, mentally breaking the alphas's hearts.

"No sir, I don't like it." He said louder.

"Good, five minutes starts now." On the way going downstairs they heard him scream into the pillows.


	2. Collar?

"Maybe we should-" Elliot started.

"Took you long enough." Julia said, hold the leather collar in one hand. Rubbing on her arm. Around her was a blueish force field, protecting her from the obvious 'threat'.

"Give us the goddamn collar back, or your not going to like what happens next." Penny said cracking his knuckles.

"He is mine! He was mine to begin with and mine to have!" She yelled. The alphas growled at her. Their eyes turning an electric blueish-yellow.

"You abused him, manipulated him, took everything he had a crushed, you thought his dreams and fantasies were a burden, everything he had was regressed to nothing by you. You have came he to many times, with a threat. Today is the last day, you where that force field, because YOU KNOW, you know that we can beat your ass." Elliot said in a deadly tone, that only Penny has heard.

At that tone of voice and the look on the alphas face let Julia know that she was most likely fucked. But she played it off well, "This force field is not to protect myself, but to protect my scent from you slut of an omega." Penny and Elliot shared a look, and Elliot turned around. "And also, I don't know what the fuck he is doing, but don't come crying to me when MY OMEGA, wants a real alpha."

Penny laughed, "Okay first of Quentin is his name, not slut. Second, he is belongs to Elliot and I, most definitely not you. And third, your a fucking beta, stop using the stupid shit those 'good guys' taught you, it works like shit here in Brakebills."

"Ha, you jus think you guys are so clever huh?" She said.

"Yeah because we got the collar." Elliot said, while turning around presenting the collar in question.

Julia looked down, "How the fuck did you-" She trailed off looking for a way of how they got in her bubble, "Shit" she cried when she realized the small hole in the ground.

"Bye, bitch" Penny said teleporting inside the force field,wrapping an arm around her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply.

"Be right back babe." Penny said with a wink toward Elliot who waved back.

"No,no please I can't leave again, no, no, ple-" Julia's voice got cut off as she disappeared.

Elliot sighed and walked back inside, immediately running up the stairs. As he heard his omega chocking of his sobs. As reached the top he saw his ex-best friend, Margo, they haven't been on good terms with her since his relationship with Quentin and Penny started. Which put him on edge when he saw her holding his omega to he chest. What made it even worse was the fact that his sweet tiny omega was reaching out to him and as he looked up in one of her hands was a super sharp knife and in the other was Quentin. He inhaled a deep breath, she's an alpha.


	3. Fuck Come On and I Love You More

"Think about, what your doing first." He said, "Why is this all happening now?" He thought. He just wanted to spend the day with Penny and Quentin, hanging in bed all day. Plus Quentin's heat is in 2 days and the early symptoms are already starting for it.

"Fuck your Elliot, it was suppose to be me and you," she said crying. I took a step forward and she pulled the knife closer to his neck, making Quentin whimper on look up at Elliot.

"It was never going to work Margo, I'm and Alpha, and so are you so start acting like one." Elliot growled out tense and ready to pounce.

But Margo didn't like that answer so she grabbed Quentin's wrist extra tight, causing the omega to gasp out in pain. Before Elliot jumped on her, she quickly cut Quentin's forearm. Elliot leaped over Quentin, grabbing Margo's head slamming backwards. You could hear the sickly crack of her neck as it snapped.

Quentin screamed at the sight of her neck popping out of skin and her blood getting on his face. This was his first time seeing death like this. He was so traumatized that the omega inside him force him into subspace. It all happen so fast he was playing with his mates, then they leave him, then Margo takes him, that Elliot snaps her neck.

"Elli" he whispers, afraid that if he speaks to loud more people will come.

"Oh baby, it's okay come here. Come to your alpha, omega." Elliot came from the other side of the couch that was inside the room.

Quentin all but ran into his arms, feeling something heavy, but comforting being buckled around his neck.

Elliot ran his finger on it. "Beautiful." He said before picking him up and kissing him sweetly.

"I love you," Quentin said, then shouted, "And I love Penny too!"

Elliot laughed and said, "I love both of you more."


	4. Just a Note, But PLZ READ

So Yeah thats just a little peak at what's to come, soQuentin's there is going to be a plot, for these 3 chapters Quentin was in subspace because he wakes up like that, plus a lot as happen that in his omega space he cannot understand, but as you know his heat is coming up making his Alphas that much more protective of him especially when they go to the store to stock up. Just so you know Quentin's is gonna be out of character a lot. Like a lot, a lot. But I hope you like it. PLZ FOLLOW AND FAV. LOVE YOU ALL?!


End file.
